gtafandomcom-20200222-history
El Burro (GTA 1)
Mexican-American |affiliations = Rastas Protagonist |businesses = |voice = |status = Deceased |aka = The Donkey|dod = 1997|vehicles = Love Wagon Portsmouth}} El Burro ("The Donkey" in Spanish) is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series who appears as a main character in ''Grand Theft Auto 1''. This character is not the same one from Grand Theft Auto III nor the one in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars since both GTA III and GTA IV are reboots of the series' continuity. History Background Unlike the other four bosses, El Burro is not described on the game's website. Because of this, most info regarding him comes from the dialogue during the missions. He is a bisexual Mexican gang boss living in the southwest Atlantic Heights area of San Andreas and is in a long feud with Uncle Fu.https://www.rockstargames.com/gta/ - The description for San Andreas claim that "conflicts between Mexican and Chinese communities are common in the area" It seems that he and Uncle Fu have been in a ceasefire since both do not attack each other's gang during their respective missions. He also frequents a bar in Aye Valley named "Red Clam", where he meet some of his men for drinking and fun. Events of Grand Theft Auto 1 El Burro is first mentioned in Mandarim Mayhem during the mission Mandarin Mayhem - Phone 3: Mission 2, when the followers of Uncle Fu's rebel nephew, No Chin, rig El Burro's Love Wagon to blow along with three other vehicles in order to break the ceasefire. Uncle Fu's henchmen manage to delay El Burro from reaching his house so the protagonist can take the car to Hang Yu in order to disarm the bomb. An unknown time after finishing the work for Uncle Fu, the protagonist remained in San Andreas and is contacted by El Burro during Tequila Slammer, who offers more work. At first, the main character must talk to El Burro on north Telephone Hill, and the first missions for him include destroying some buses, paying his informants, eliminating a police officer, using a gang war between Alve and Paco to eliminate the latter, kill eight policemen for a bet, and stealing a truck full of chemicals and later eliminate the men who analyzed it, since the chemicals made them mad. After finishing the Telephone Hill missions, the protagonist is told to go over northeast Sailor's Wharf for more jobs. The second set of missions include meeting Mike Tallon and later killing him for his betrayal, avenging the murder of a friend of El Burro's, destroying some Yakuza Limousines and stealing one, killing one of El Burro's disloyal men and retrieving a briefcase of stolen money, destroying a drug lab, and finally, stealing some cars as "props" so El Burro can take part on a movie a friend of his is making. When the player gets enough points, he is told to meet El Burro in person at his favorite bar, the aforementioned Red Clam. Upon entering the location, the ending cutscene strongly suggests that El Burro had a sexual relation with the protagonist. In a mission for Samuel Deever (Bent Cop Blues - Phone 15), during Bent Cop Blues, he is murdered by the protagonist due to him drug dealing with the Rastas. This mission is harder than most of Bent Cop Blues, so the death of El Burro is one of the very few moments Samuel Deever will praise the protagonist, claiming that he/she "could be a cop". Characters killed under El Burro's orders Missions given by El Burro ask the player to kill the following characters: *An unnamed police officer, during Tequila Slammer - Phone 1: Mission 2 *Alve (optionally) *Paco *Eight police officers, during Tequila Slammer - Phone 3: Mission 1 *Pepe *Jorge *Jose *Pedro *Alfonso *Rodrigo *Chico (after Rodrigo) *Mike Tallon's eleven hitmen, during Tequila Slammer - Phone 5: Mission 1 *Mike Tallon *An unespecified number of rival gang members, during Tequila Slammer - Phone 6: Mission 1 *Six armed men, during Tequila Slammer - Phone 7: Mission 1 *An unespecified number of rival gang members, during Tequila Slammer - Phone 7: Mission 2 Gallery ElBurroPassionWagon-GTA1-Phone11Part2.png|El Burro's Passion Wagon during Mandarin Mayhem - Phone 3: Mission 2 ElBurro-GTA1-Phone13Part2PS!.png|El Burro's blue Portsmouth during Tequila Slammer - Phone 5: Mission 1. ElBurro-GTA1-Phone39.png|El Burro in person during Bent Cop Blues - Phone 15. Notes *Should be noted, El Burro is one of the most treacherous characters on the 2D universe, always killing his own men for various reasons. He is rivaled only by Claude Speed, who betrayed and killed all his bosses. Ironically, El Burro was also the only boss to have been betrayed and killed by the protagonist, due to Deever's blackmailing and constant threats. *The ending cutscene for Tequila Slammer strongly suggest that El Burro had a sexual relation with the protagonist, no matter if it's a woman or a man. Furthermore, the pager dialogue (for example Skye's messages) from the Liberty City levels imply that the protagonist, no matter if it's a man or a woman, also had relations with women. This implies that all the protagonists of GTA 1 are bisexuals, or at least, the women. *El Burro uses the same character sprite as the Hare Krishna members during the mission he appears in person. *There have been rumors that he is the same character of Grand Theft Auto III, because of the page 16 of the GTA III manual saying "El Burro is back". This can be explained by the fact that in 1999/2000, Rockstar planned to make GTA III canon to the 2D Universe, but in late 2000 this was changed. **Furthermore, his GTA 1 counterpart is Mexican while the GTA III counterpart is Puerto Rican. In addition, the GTA III counterpart is not homosexual like his GTA 1 counterpart, and that he remained alive in GTA III whilst his counterpart didn't in GTA 1. See Also *El Burro, a character in Grand Theft Auto III *El Burro, a drug dealer in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars References Navigation de:El Burro (1) es:El Burro (GTA) fr:El Burro (GTA 1) hu:El Burro (GTA 1) pl:El Burro (GTA1) pt:El Burro (GTA) ru:Эль-Бурро (1) uk:Ель Бурро (1) Burro, El Burro, El Category:Deceased characters Burro, El Burro, El Burro, El